Black and Blue
by Sinthetic Angel
Summary: Bulma is married to Yamcha who is an abusive husband. Vegeta is a work friend and finds out about Yamchas abuse. Chapter 11 up. Rated M just to be safe.
1. A normal day

Disclaimer: - I do not own DBZ, any of its characters or anything like that. I never have and never will sob

Summary: - Bulma is married to Yamcha who is an abusive husband. Vegeta is a friend from work and finds out about Yamchas abuse.

_Thoughts _

**Black and Blue Chapter 1 – A normal day**

Bulma woke up at 6:00am. The space next to her was empty yet again. Since Bulma had married Yamcha two years ago everything had gone down hill. Her bed was empty of him most mornings and nearly everynight. He had changed from the loving, caring and romantic man she agreed to marry into the drunken, abusive man he was today. Now the only times she really saw him was when he came home drunk, smelling of other women, with lipstick all over him and when Bulma asked…. Well let's just say she had a sore, sleepless night.

Now she was on her way to work. Making blue prints made her feel better for some reason. It was a passion. Not to mention her friends at work were the best. None of them knew anything of the abuse. They thought Yamcha was a kind man with only Bulmas best interests at heart. He could fool them now but not forever. She checked the road as she pulled out of a junction and soon pulled into work.

She grabbed a parking spot whilst it was still free and relaxed in her seat for a moment. It was funny, she knew she had everything she needed but she couldn't help the feeling that she had forgotten something. _It's probably nothing _she thought _must have left the iron on or something. _Unbuckling her seatbelt she grabbed her purse, opened her door and stepped out of her silver Toyota Yaris. Straightening her moonlight blue skirt suit she started to walk towards her part of the building. **Click click **went her high heels on the concrete parking lot. As she walked she pulled back her aqua hair and placed it in a messy bun at the nape of her neck.

Glancing at her watch she noticed she was running late. _Damn traffic _she cursed _if I'm late it's my ass._ Picking up her pace she practically ran to her desk and sat down just as the clock struck nine. Settling herself down she switched on her computer and grabbed a chewing gum from her purse whilst everything loaded. _Hope the computer can keep up with me today._

Half an hour passed before a familiar figure waltzed passed her desk. The strut was unmistakable. Those kinds of muscles only appeared on two employees and the hair was totally unique.

"Morning Vegeta." She stated as he stopped at her desk.

"Morning Bulma, good weekend?" His gruff voice asked.

"The usual. You know, I stayed in, read a book, had a glass of wine or two. You?"

"Went out, got drunk, got layed, went home." He smirked at the last part "By the way. What happened to your eye?"

"My eye?"

Vegeta nodded. _What is he talking about? He can't see it can he? _She asked herself. Bulma started to panic and fumbled in her purse for her compact. She finally found it and brought it up to see her face. There it was. Her left eye was bruised a grotesque black and a purple blue. She knew she had forgotten something. _Oh kame my make up. I didn't put it on this morning. How could I be so stupid?_ She had forgotten to cover the black eye Yamcha had given her on Sunday.

**Flashback**

**Bulma looked on in horror as Yamcha came into the bedroom drunk and covered in females' perfume. He sat on the end of the bed and started to undress. Bulma closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep. **_Please not tonight. I have work tomorrow. _**She begged in her head. It was no use it was going to happen and she knew it.**

**Yamcha had finished undressing. He came to her side of the bed and shook her hard. With no response he grabbed her hair and pulled her out of bed with it. Bulma screamed and struggled. The occasional grunt of "let go you're hurting me" was heard and all Yamchas response was "Good". He pulled her to her feet and hissed the word "sex, now". Bulma shook her head. Apparently that was the wrong answer as Yamcha pulled back his fist and hit her, knocking her out cold.**

**End Flashback**

Hurriedly Bulma lied " Oh, that. I … um … one to many last night I guess. Must be a U.D.I didn't know I had it. Got to wake up better in the mornings." Bulma giggled.

Vegeta looked at her sceptically. It was plausible he guessed. He had noticed however that she seemed depressed most mornings. Maybe her marriage was in a bit of a pit. Then again maybe it was this boring assed job. In any case it was none of his business.

"HEY YOU TWO! GET BACK TO WORK. YOU THINK I PAY YOU TO SIT ON YOUR ASSES AND CHAT ALL DAY? WELL I DON'T!"

Bulma giggled. "Looks like Mrs. Atoshi's been on his case again."

Vegeta smirked and made a motion with his hands "Whipped".

Bulma just nodded and turned back to her work. Waving a hand over her shoulder to say goodbye she prayed for lunch to hurry on up. _He's not the only one whipped _she sneered _but I get beaten to._

**Lunch**

Bulmas prayer was answered and she was soon sat across from Chi-chi, Goku, Vegeta and Krillin. It seemed to Bulma that everyone around her should be in an army. Everyone was dressed almost identically, but that was the way Mr. Atoshi liked it. The only thing unique as far as Bulma could see was hair colour. Even then some where the same but hairstyles, just look at Goku and Vegeta. Goku's hair stuck out everywhere like he had been electrocuted and Vegetas hair looked like it had been stuck in a flame mold and sprayed with three whole cans of hair spray. Yet somehow it was always soft.

"So, Bulma. Fancy joining us on Saturday? I know you're not the going out type but it could be a nice change." Chi-chi asked.

"Huh? Oh! I don't know yet. I've got to ask Yamcha if he wants to come, I've got to see if we have anything else planned e.t.c You know how it is."

Everybody nodded. They knew what relationships were like, ask, give, take, and argue.

"Okay Bulma. Well let Vegeta know tomorrow or something if you can. Then we can start to plan this thing." Goku smiled.

"Yeah ok."

"Oh! Man. It's 1:30pm already." Sulked Goku

"Whah?" Everyone moaned

Bulma grabbed her empty lunch bag and got up from the table.

"I guess I'll see you later then guys. Give me a call ok.? Later!" Bulma called

_Strange _Bulma thought _Krillin didn't say much today. Infact he didn't say anything at all. Usually it's Juu this Juu that. I wonder how his relationship's going. Oh well. _

She dumped her rubbish in the bin and moved off back to her desk. Just then she felt a tentative tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Krillin looking at her very sheepishly with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Bulma. Um…. I have a question." He mumbled

"Sure Krillin…. Shoot."

He coughed nervously and in a meek voice asked. " Well I was wondering. How would I propose to Juu?"

"You're going to propose? That's fantastic! What you need to do is set up a nice romantic dinner. Just the two of you of course, no expense sparred. Then over dessert or a last glass of wine you get down on one knee, spout some lovey, dovey poem you know and then pop the question!" Bulma practically screamed.

"You think so?"

Bulma nodded " I know so. I'll even help you plan if you like."

"Thanks Bulma I'll call you later ok. We can find a good restaurant."

He waved goodbye and headed back to work. _Well_ Bulma thought _At least someone's relationship is going well. Fantastically I'd say._

She plonked herself back at her desk and delved into her incomplete blue prints. She was determined to finish them for the manufacturing guys today. The rest of the day flew by and all to soon it was time to go home. She had finished her blue prints but she would have given anything to stay there. Bulma swallowed hard. She felt sick, it was 5pm and that meant Yamcha was most likely at home after his drinking session. She packed her things away slowly as she heard several goodbyes directed her way. She goodbyed back and painstakingly slowly headed for her car and for home.

**Home**

Bulma unlocked her door and stepped inside. Taking off her shoes she placed them just inside the door and hung her jacket on the coat hanger. A bang caught her attention and looking up she saw Yamcha stumble into the hallway from the kitchen. He was drunk. Bulma could smell the alcohol from where she stood. He stumbled towards her a mean look on his face. Scrunching his lips up he produced a few slurred words.

"Where t-the hell hav-have you been?" He asked in a half yell.

"I ….. I've been at work hun." Bulma stammered

"You're l-late bitch! W-what else h-ave you b-b-been doing?"

"Nothing! The traffic … bad … jams all over."

Yamcha sneered "LIAR!"

Bulma shook her head furiously. She hadn't done anything. He knew she hadn't. Deep down she knew that Yamcha was a bastard and he wouldn't change. Yet again Bulma knew she would feel the brunt of whatever had upset or frustrated him today.

She watched him warily as he moved towards her. To late she realised that he was to close. There was no way she could run now. He'd be on her in a flash if she opened the door or even tried to run. She had no chance. Fear fluttered in her stomach as Yamcha advanced towards her. He stopped suddenly, looked down and picked up Bulmas big yellow umbrella with the smiley teddy bears on it.

**A/N: That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chappy will be up in the next couple of weeks and for those of you who are reading my other story Z High, don't worry I'm half way through the next chappy on that to. Until then.**

**U.D.I is a term some of my friends use. It's when you get so drunk you wake up with an injury next morning and can't remember how you got it. Literally it means Unknown Drunken Injury.**

**Review!!!!!**

Sinthetic Angel


	2. Tempers flare

Thanks to all those that reviewed. This chapter goes out to Morgain Croix, Elisabpshady and Tomboy 601.

Dis-bloody-claimer: - I don't own DBZ e.t.c

**Black and Blue Chapter 2 – tempers flare**

Bulma huddled by the kitchen cabinets, crying. Her body shuddered as each sob escaped her lips. _Oh Kame it hurts. It hurts so much. Maybe I should see a doctor. Could I make it though? _Each sob that escaped brought an immediate hiss of pain afterwards. Gingerly she felt her ribs. They burned continuously and stabbed when she took a breath. _At least people won't see these injuries. They're all on my midsection. _Yamcha had dragged her into the kitchen before proceeding to beat her with her umbrella. Then he had taken her jacket, thrown it in the bin and set it alight. That was her favourite jacket to. Vegeta had given it to her.

**Flashback**

Bulma opened her eyes as her birthday cake was brought in. It was her 21st and her first birthday with Yamcha as her boyfriend. Blowing out the candles she made a wish.

_I wish that Vegeta were here. He never misses my birthday._

Bulma looked outside at the rain soaked landscape. Bits of rain dripped off the tree leaves and a slight rainbow was visible in the distance. A frown formed on her delicate face. _Where are you Vegeta?_

Just then the front door opened and in walked a rain soaked Vegeta. His hair was hanging down his back with the weight of the water. Raindrops glided down his face and his clothes were darker due to the downpour. Obviously he got caught in it.

"Sorry I'm late." He mumbled "Damn air car broke down"

Bulma smiled and it lit up her face. "No problem Veggie-Chan. You look like death. Wanna clean up?"

"Sure. Thanks Bulma."

She nodded "There are some clothes in the guest room you can borrow. They should fit."

"They're my clothes" Yamcha piped up

"Oh! You don't mind do you Yammy? I mean he has nothing else. Right Chi, Juu." Bulma made puppy dog eyes and batted her eyelashes whilst Chi-chi and Juu nodded in agreement.

Finally Yamcha shook his head. No he didn't mind but he didn't look happy about it either.

Vegeta trudged upstairs in squelching socks as Bulma started unwrapping her presents. By the time he came downstairs in Yamchas sweatpants and muscle top Bulma had unwrapped her presents. They lay scattered across the room, from manicure sets to slippers. The only thing left to unwrap was Vegetas present. Turning around he opened his bag and pulled out a medium sized box.

Walking up to Bulma he let a gruff "Happy birthday Bulma" pass his lips. In his head he formed the words _Happy birthday my blue angel._

Bulma took the box and eagerly unwrapped it. Inside was a long black Dolce and Gabbana wrap around coat. Vegeta wasn't rich by any means and she had no idea how he could afford it.

"Vegeta … how?" She asked.

He chuckled at her stunned face " I saved up. 21 it's a big number and deserves a big present."

**End Flashback**

A new wave of tears cascaded down her face at the memory. _Such good times. How could it all go so sour?_ She placed a hand on the kitchen worktop and gently pulled herself onto shaky feet. Painfully she pulled herself along by the furniture. After about fifteen minutes of struggling she made it to her bedroom. Not bothering to undress she lay on the bed. _I'm safe for now. Yamcha won't be back for a few days. Probably Saturday but I won't be here then. _No sooner had she finished the thought than she fell into a deep sleep. To tired and injured to dream.

**The next day**

Bulma had arrived an hour late for work. Slowly she sat down at her desk. Her ribs still hurt and it was hard to breathe. When she had inspected them that morning they were bruised and swollen. _Possibly broken_ she had thought with a sneer.

"Hey Bulma!" Came Vegetas voice "You ok? You're not usually late."

"I'm fine Vegeta. My dumb assed alarm clock didn't go off."

_Well it's true. At least I didn't lie this time. Of course I didn't set it in the first place but he doesn't need to know that. _She thought.

"So did you ask Yamcha about Saturday?"

Bulma flinched on the inside at the mention of that baka. "Yeah, he wants to go. Said he'd meet us there so me and the girls could catch up properly."

Vegeta nodded "Call Chi-chi later to organise. Don't think you'll get lunch today."

Bulma smiled " Yeah ok." She said as he walked away "See you later Veggie-Chan."

Vegeta stopped. _Veggie-Chan? She only calls me that when something's wrong. _Turning on his heel he made his way back to Bulmas desk.

"Okay! What's wrong?" He asked placing his ass on the edge of her desk.

"Huh?" Bulma asked looking up "wrong?"

Vegeta nodded slowly "You called me Veggie-Chan."

_Oh crap! I didn't, did I?_ She thought

"Did I? Guess it just slipped out." Bulma stated trying her best to look innocent.

"Don't lie to me little one. You know I don't like it."

_He's really concerned. He hasn't called me little one since eighth grade, when Tien hit me for my lunch money. Kame he went ballistic then. Wonder what he'd do now!_

"You haven't called me little one for years." She giggled

"Don't change the subject. What's wrong?"

Bulma panicked "Nothing ok!" She practically shouted.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What are you all looking at?" She snapped.

"Bulma come on. Come outside." Vegeta coaxed. Having known her for years Vegeta was the only one who could calm Bulma down. Even Yamcha couldn't do it and they had been together eight years.

Taking her elbow he gently led her outside to the smoking area.

"Here." He said fumbling in his pocket "Have a cigarette, calm down, relax."

"Don't tell me what to do Vegeta." She growled

"I'm not Bulma." He sighed "I'm just trying to help."

Bulma looked down at her shoes and sighed in defeat and shame. "I know and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Vegeta chuckled "Always"

He pulled her into a hug; nearly burning himself on Bulmas lit cigarette. She winced but luckily Vegeta didn't notice. Pulling away he asked a simple question.

"Talk?"

Bulma shook her head "Not yet Vegeta. Soon though, I promise."

Vegeta nodded, gave her one last quick hug and headed back to work.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day she inhaled her last drag on her cigarette and stubbed it out with her heel. Realising her hair was a mess she headed to the ladies room to freshen up. After she had fixed her hair and re applied her make up she took a furtive glance around the room. _Good no one's here but me. _Gently she lifted up her shirt to check her ribs. She huffed. _Still bruised, still swollen. Then again what did I expect? A miracle healing?_

"Bulma?"

**A/N: Ooh cliffy. Okay that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. One question though. Who do you think caught her? Remember constructive criticism is always welcome .**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

Sinthetic Angel


	3. Discovered

Aha chapter 3. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed. Glad you're enjoying my writing.

Disclaimer: - I've said it before and I'll say it again. I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. The only thing I own is a notebook, pen, clothes, computer and a slightly warped sense of humour and imagination.

**Black and blue – Chapter 3 – Discovered.**

"Bulma?"

Hurriedly Bulma pulled down her shirt and fixed a smile on her face. Turning around she saw –

"Juu? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked a half-pained half-puzzled look on her face.

_Please kame. Remind me not to move to fast. That fucking hurt._

"I got transferred but that's not important. What the hell happened to your ribs?"

Uh oh. Found out. Crap! What if she tells Vegeta?! Then again she doesn't have to know the truth.

"Hmm oh that." Bulma laughed nervously. _Is there any point in lying? I guess not but it's better than saying oh nothing just a little argument with my umbrella. _"Nothing much. Just some idiot driver who doesn't know the meaning of the word brake."

"Uh huh. When did it happen?" Juu asked. _Why does Bulma have to lie to me? She knows I can tell. Bet it was something else._

"Last night on my way home."

"Really? Your car's outside. It looks ok to me. Nice colour, no dents or scratches. Looks brand new infact and you always take good care of your cars. If it had been dented you would have scrapped it and got a lift off someone."

_Oh dammit. Now Juu's really gonna grill me. Why did I have to lie? Why? _

"Ok fine no point in lying to you right. It wasn't a driver and it wasn't an accident either." Bulma sighed.

"Then what was it? Was it done on purpose?"

Bulma nodded and under her breath she whispered "Yamcha did it."

"Huh? Could you speak up please Bulma."

Bulma cleared her throat whilst _oh kame! Oh kame! Oh kame! Give me strength _ran through her head. Taking a deep breath Bulma was about to reply when Juu cut in.

"It was Yamcha wasn't it?" Juu asked turning a slight shade of red.

All Bulma could do was nod. He'd done it and Juu had somehow guessed. There was no point lying now. Juu's colour gradually became a darker and darker shade of red. Eventually she growled steam poured out of her ears and she yanked her cell phone from her pocket. About to hit speed dial for Yamcha Bulma stopped her.

"Juu please don't. He won't answer and besides he'll kill me if he knows someone found out." Bulma whispered, afraid that if she shouted or spoke normally she'd burst into uncontrollable tears.

Juu paled "Oh kame… I didn't think of it like that. Sorry Bulma I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok Juu. Just please… please don't tell anyone." Bulma begged. The pleading in her voice so raw, so fragile.

Juu looked down at her shoes and back up again at Bulma. Her emotions passing across her face like the turn of a page. Shock, horror, pity and finally sympathy. "I can't Bulma. I'm sorry but you're hurting and it's not right. How could he do that? I thought he loved you."

"So did I Juu. I tried leaving him before but he found me. Almost killed me. I've got divorce papers in my bag. Had them there for six months but I'm to scared to present him with them. Besides I can't get divorced if he doesn't sign them and I know he'll refuse."

"Then take Vegeta with you or Goku. You guys all gel so well. They'll understand."

Bulma laughed and it turned into a sob "I can't. Goku's dumb enough to just leave me there. You know drop me off and say see ya later. He just wouldn't understand. His marriage is perfect with Chi-chi. As for Vegeta. Yamcha's jealous of him. Always has been."

"How do you know that Bulma?"

"He burned the jacket Vegeta bought me."

"What?! The Dolce and Gabbana one?! The one Vegeta got you for your twenty first?!"

Bulma scrunched her face up, trying to fight back fresh tears. She lost the battle and silent tears formed tracks in her foundation. Bringing her mascara with it. Slowly Bulma nodded as her shoulders shook in grief.

"Oh Bulma" Juu sighed pulling the frightened and grief stricken woman into her arms. "It's okay. Come on, I'll take you home, you can pick up a few things."

"What do you mean?" A wide-eyed sniffling Bulma asked. The thought of going home had frightened her.

"You're going to live with me and my brother for a while. You're also taking a week off to relax and heal." Was Juu's command.

As they exited the bathroom concerned friends flocked to Bulmas crying form.

"Guys come on, back off. Juu's handling it." Came Krillins voice from somewhere in the crowd.

Questions flew at Bulma from every direction. Are you ok? What happened? Why are you crying hunny? Until…

"HEY! ARE YOU DEAF, DUMB OR JUST PLAIN STUPID? CUE BALL SAID BACK OFF AND HE'S RIGHT. JUU'S HANDLING IT AND YOU IMBECILES CROWDING THEM ISN'T HELPING!!"

Everyone stood in shock at Vegetas possessiveness. That is of course except Goku, Krillin, Juu and Chi-chi. They all remembered the last time Vegeta had been protective.

**FLASHBACK**

"Stay away from me Vegeta. It's my decision who I date. You are not my father."

"Bulma please listen to me…. Cell is no good."

"What and you are? You do some of the things he does. Besides I'm sixteen Vegeta, I'm not a baby. I decide whom I date. Not you."

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when it all falls apart!"

Two days later Vegeta found Bulma crying on the school bleachers.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked as he sat down.

"He… hic… he cheated… cheated on m-me."

"Alright, come on, home time."

"Bulma baby, what's wrong?" Came Cells inhuman voice.

"What do you want?" Vegeta sneered

"I'm here to see my girlfriend. You?"

"She isn't your girlfriend anymore you cheating piece of scum. Get out of my way!" Vegeta growled as he pulled Bulma to her feet and pushed Cell out of the way.

As Vegeta and a crying Bulma walked away Cell called out to Bulma.

"Bulma! You know what you were? Just a good lay."

Before Cell could blink Vegeta was on him, beating him senseless. No one said that about Bulma. Once Vegeta had had enough he got up leaving Cell bleeding and bruised on the floor.

**END FLASHBACK**

"You're not going to do that to me are you Vegeta?" Goku asked

"It amazes me that every time you open your mouth, you prove yourself more of an idiot."

"Umm right Chi-chi. Could you give me a hand?" Asked Juu

"Y-yeah sure." She gently took Bulmas arm and with Juu on the other arm they guided Bulma to the car and on to Juus house.

**A/N: That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. So Bulma's tried to get away from it before. Will she be able to do it for good? Next chapter will be up A.S.A.P. Next chapter of Z High will be up as soon as I get a cool name and description for a female character. Anyway.**

**REVIEW!!!!**

Sinthetic Angel


	4. Time for truth

I am so sorry guys. I know you're going to kill me but I did try to update. I've just been really busy and hectic and I've got to go to court and it's been really difficult to get enough spare time to write and upload. SORRY...anyway here's the next chapter of Black and Blue.

Disclaimer:- ME DON'T OWN….

**Black and Blue chapter 4 – Time for truth.**

Bulma relaxed against the sofa, a tub of her favourite ice-cream in her hands. Double fudge chocolate chip. She had Juus house to herself and was enjoying it to the full. Juu was at Chi-Chi's, getting ready for a Saturday night out. Bulma had elected to stay behind. For some reason she didn't feel up to partying, besides, she had nothing to wear. She was just settling down to watch neighbours re-runs when the phone rang.

_It can't be him can it? No, it can't be him Bulma. Idiot. It's the landline. Probably Juu._

"Hello"

"Bulma" Came a gruff voice.

"Vegeta! Hi what's up?"

"I'm outside in the car."

"Why?"

"We're going shopping."

_Vegeta take me shopping? No way._

"Onna move it. I haven't got all day."

Before Bulma could reply Vegeta had hung up the phone. Bulma put the phone down and ran to the door. She slipped on her shoes , checked her hair, grabbed her purse and coat and stepped out of the door.

_I can't believe it. Vegeta taking me shopping._

Vegeta sat in his metallic blue MR2. He looked as good as always and was dressed for a party. A blue silk tank top was under a black dress shirt. Bulma wanted to see the rest of his outfit so she slipped into her side of the car. She settled herself into the comfy leather seats and took a good long look at the rest of his outfit. The tank top was tucked into faded black jeans, the jeans were tucked into calf high combat boots and a black metal studded bracelet rested on his right wrist.

Vegeta turned to Bulma and smirked at her. "Let's go Blue."

He pulled away from the curb in a screech of tyres and plumes of smoke. Before she knew it Bulma was outside the mall. She stepped out of the car with Linkin Parks "Easier to Run" ringing in her ears. She headed towards the mall as Vegeta trailed slightly behind her. She desperately wanted to run from shop to shop. She could buy anything and everything to make her feel good. There was only one problem. She wasn't rich…… yet.

_Dammit Daddy. You and your stupid, you must learn the value of work before you inherit. Why did you have to do that? All that stupid you must learn value, money and marriage crap._

As Bulma passed one of many little shops, she spotted a turquoise boob tube decorated with little purple dragons. It would be a perfect party top.

_Oh well! To bad I'm not going partying._

She made to move away but Vegeta grabbed her arm.

"Aren't you getting it? I know you like it." He asked

"Why? That's for a party or something."

"Exactly"

"What? Oh, no, I'm not going tonight. I can't."

"Oh come on Bulma. You haven't been out in ages. Let us cheer you up. I'll even pay for your shopping against my better judgement."

"No Vegeta I can't sorry."

"Tell me why then and I don't mean why you're not going out. Why are you hiding out at Juus? What's going on with you? Before you start don't say it's nothing. I know something's wrong."

"I can't Vegeta sorry. Juu only knows by accident. Oh Kame no Vegeta please don't pester Juu. This is something I have to tell myself but right now I'm not ready." Bulma whispered.

Vegeta sighed. _Why won't she tell me? Doesn't she trust me? Maybe if it's bad she doesn't trust what I'll do._

"Alright onna I'll take you back to Juu's."

"Vegeta…i.."

"Save it Bulma. You can't even talk to me anymore. You used to tell me everything, but since you married that jerk off….. I don't know you anymore. You're quite withdrawn like you're trying not to be noticed."

"Why are you saying that 'Geta? You do know me. What's wrong?"

Vegeta looked at her dumbfounded. _Is she really that naïve or is she playing stupid? I think she knows how I feel. She should do after all these years,_

"You know what's wrong. You know how I feel."

"What? Vegeta we were teenagers. That was years ago."

"No! It kept going. When we broke up I was gutted but I understood. We were young and you didn't want what I wanted. I wanted to marry you Bulma but you said no. You bolted. Then you hooked up with that jerk. After a few years with him you got married. I figured you were more mature that you were ready for it then. That I pushed you to hard."

"Veg.."

"Let me ask you something Bulma" He interupted "Do you know what it feels like to see the woman you love marry someone else? To see her in his arms? To know that it could have been you holding her?"

"No I don't Vegeta and I didn't think you did either."

"Well you thought wrong didn't you" Vegeta hissed

Vegeta turned and started to walk away. Bulma stood still, her head hung in shame at what she had missed. _I could have been so much happier with Vegeta. _She thought as tears crawled down her cheeks. _What can I do though? Yamcha was my only problem for a long time but now I've gone and pushed Vegeta away. The only thing I can do is tell him I suppose. Tell him how I really feel. I love the big lug. Why did I bolt when he asked me to marry him? Why was I so scared? It doesn't matter now though. All that matters is that I fix it. Marrying Yamcha to get over Vegeta. Even I admit it was stupid and it didn't work. It made me want him more._

She looked up to find Vegeta gone. She looked to her left and saw the top. The only way he'd buy it for her was if he thought she'd look good in it. She rushed inside and a few minutes later emerged with two bags. She ran to Vegetas parking space only to find that he was about to leave.

"Wait! Vegeta! 'Geta wait please!" She called

Luckily he stopped. She slid into the car slightly out of breath.

"Vegeta … I'm ….sorry. I didn't…. realise."

He started the car and took off again. Bulma was hoping he didn't drop her home. The ride was silent as Bulma watched the street names flash past. There was no music and she knew Vegeta wouldn't want to talk. She tried to explain anyway but all she got was "Don't Onna" or "Not now". They arrived at Juu's and Bulma stepped out of the car. Before she could turn around Vegeta had already sped off. She gave a half hearted wave in his direction and turned to go inside. She glanced at her watch. It was only half an hour until everybody would be meeting to eat and then going to a club. So, that gave her about two hours. Perfect.

_I will tell Vegeta and I'll tell everyone else if I have to. It has to be said._

With a determined nod she shut the door and began to get ready.

**A/N: That's all for now guys. Hope you enjoyed that. I tried to make a few twists but I don't know if it worked. Let me know in your reviews. Next time will Bulma actually pluck up the courage to tell Vegeta or does Vegeta already know?**

Love you all ………. Sinthetic. **Review!!!!!**


	5. A night out

-1Awww man I am gonna get lynched aren't I? I am really sorry and there are so many reasons just one of them being writers block. Sorry a thousand times over.

I had a less than friendly review from a certain someone but I'm leaving it there to show how much an idiot that person is and I say this to them…..1. We all make mistakes and my Japanese spelling isn't great deal with it. 2. This is my story and I will write the characters however the hell I want. If you don't like it then don't read it. Although you must like it to some degree because you've read it all. That just smacks of idiocy. 3. Take that stick out of your backside. 4. Criticism is welcome but you ever be nasty like that to me again and I will embarrass you more than I have now and I'll do it on one of your stories.

One more thing my other story Z High is in suspended animation at the moment. Mainly because I can't think of where to go with it.

Disclaimer:- Me no ownage….unfortunately

**Chapter 5;- A night on the town.**

Bulma made her way down the street In her blue wrap around heels. The top she had bought earlier and a denim skirt with a flower running down the side completed the outfit. Her hair was up in a messy bun and light skin coloured make up made her look naturally beautiful. Taking her phone out of her purse she contemplated calling Chi-Chi to find out where they were. She flipped it open and was just about to hit the speed dial when something caught her eye. There above the crowd was a mane of hair sticking out in all directions.

_Goku! That boy really needs a comb and some gel_

She slipped her phone back in her purse and as silently as she could she tip toed down the street. Trying her best not to be noticed she made her way down the line of people.

_This is taking forever. Who knew this place was so popular? _She looked at the neon sign _Ah right Golden Dragon. That's why it's so popular._

Finally she reached her destination. Chi-Chi was facing the front and talking to Goku at the same time, Goku was zoned out and oddly enough, or not, drooling. Juu was leaning on Krillin with a bored look on her face and Vegeta was stood arms crossed and head facing the sky. Smirking Bulma slipped in front of Chi-Chi In the line. She was so absorbed it took her a good five minutes to notice.

"Excuse me but there is a queue and line jumping isn't allowed" Chi-Chi voiced somewhat shocked.

Bulma just shrugged showing she'd heard but didn't care. She could feel Chi-Chi bristle at the lack of manners and waited for the inevitable and here it came.

"Juu will you give me a hand removing this Old hag?"

_Old? Hag? OLD? Oh she is so gonna get it._

"Sorry grandma" Bulma replied disguising her voice as best she could and pointing in a random direction "Losers line is over there."

Vegetas head snapped back to the front of the line and he started to smirk.

"Losers line!!" Chi-Chi shrieked "I happen to know the owner of this club and could walk in with his daughter any time I liked!"

Bulma snorted as Goku tried to calm Chi-Chi down "Chi come on let's just go in okay"

After a couple of minutes of Chi-Chi shouting the street down Bulma burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Chi-Chi growled.

"Relax laugh Chi you're laugh gonna burst laugh burst a blood vessel."

"You know her?" Three voices asked as Vegeta was sniggering. Bulma just nodded and spun around to face them.

Shocked faces stared at her from every direction. "What?" She asked as innocently as possible "Shall we go inside? it is quite cold out here"

"Bulma Briefs! Oh you little ugh" Chi-Chi screamed, threw her arms into the air and walked inside.

The others followed with a few heys, hellos and glad you could make its. Bulma herself was about to follow when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She flinched and tried to pull away.

"Relax onna" came Vegetas husky voice. "Glad you could make it but we still need to talk." He gave her a pointed look.

"I know" She nodded "I promise I'll tell you everything once we get inside, get a table and get a drink."

She broke away from him and walked into the club.

The club was smokey and dark but it didn't bother her. She loved the atmosphere. Tables and booths were scattered across the room with a big raised platform as a dance floor. Truth be told she was surprised nobody broke their necks in a drunken state falling from it.

_I guess that's what the mats around it are for._

Once she had spotted the rest of the guys she sidled over to the bar and ordered a double vodka and lemonade. Picking her way through the crowd she slid into the booth that had been commandeered and noticed she had slid in right next to Vegeta.

_Good now I can shout in his ear without leaning over people._

The others were talking loudly and soon got up.

"Go….da….wat….nks" Was all she heard over the sound of "Insomnia"

_Going to dance watch the drinks _She translated to herself as she nodded and they wandered off.

Sighing Bulma stared at the dance floor and watched everyone shake their thangs. She was brought back to reality by a breath across the back of her neck. Jerking she span around and looked into the face of Vegeta. He raised an eyebrow and without saying a word she knew what he wanted. She moved closer, looked down, looked up, steeled herself and told him everything. She told him all from how she still loved him and never wanted to marry Yamcha for love to her nightly beatings and her divorce plans.

As she told him one thought came to mind _Maybe he can help me._

**That's it for now…..she's told him, I've told you and I have three days off soon. I'll be writing the next three chapters before I post the next instalment so please be patient but if I haven't updated in two weeks feel free to knock on my door and remind me.**

**I do love you all I swear I do……Sinthetic**


	6. Reactions

Ah another chapter joy! Thanks all who reviewed and keep reading. Special thanks to D4cHilliN, Morgain Croix, Elisabpshady and Cilvanti for being so damn loyal. I love you guys hugs

Disclaimer:- sigh I do not own anything but when I go to Japan I intend to take over DBZ and then rule the world.

**Chapter 6:- Reactions**

Vegeta sat in silence a blank look on his face. The music pounded his senses as he gazed at Bulmas tear streaked and worried face. He wondered what it must have been like to go through all of that. Certainly it wasn't pleasant and by the looks of things her emotional state was close to breaking point.

_I had a feeling it was something bad. The cheating I could handle but this, this has gone to far and needs to be stopped._

"Vegeta! Vegeta say something….please." Bulma whispered

He blinked and focused on her eyes. The pain was so clear in her face.

"Why didn't you say something when it started?"

"I-I-I don't know. I guess I was s-scared or thought it was j-just an a-accident." She bit her bottom lip as fresh tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

Vegeta nodded. It was understandable. She'd always been out going but any sign of violence would make her retreat into her shell. He tried his best to keep his cool but it was proving difficult. Thoughts circled his mind as to what to do. He found it difficult to think of anything other than ripping his head off his shoulders but there was one thing that stood out.

"You said you wanted a divorce so why didn't you get him to sign the papers?" He asked genuinely curious.

Bulma laughed "He would have killed me Vegeta. For real he's the kind of man that once he has something only he can have it."

"You need to.."

"No!" Bulma screamed and hushed her voice again "Only you and Juu know about this. If Chi knows she'll go crazy and bash my door down. If Goku knows he'd just be puzzled and angry and Krillin would try to defend me. It would go badly."

"So why tell me?"

"Because Vegeta you've known me longer than any of these guys. You know how I work and that I like to do things properly and legally. You won't go crazy until you see him hit me. That way if the police get involved you can claim defence without lying."

Vegeta smirked. She was right of course but he'd never admit it. He was much to prideful for that.

Juu wandered over and grabbed Bulmas hand. She span around and sighed.

"Juu you scared me"

"Sorry Bulma. Come on let's dance."

Bulma thought for a second. She was dubious about it but after a few seconds she nodded her head and stood. She looked back at Vegeta to see if he was going to come. A look was all she got.

_Right Vegeta doesn't dance……he moshes._

She wandered off with Juu as a new song came on. It was "Sandstorm" one of her favourites. Suddenly she felt better than she had in years.

_Maybe everything will be okay._

The hours flew by and before she knew it Bulma was drunk and having the time of her life. She plopped herself back into the booth and nearly landed in Vegetas lap. Goku and Chi-Chi were getting the food that they had neglected earlier and Krillin and Juu had disappeared about half an hour ago.

Bulma giggled "Sorry Vegeta nearly squashed you"

He raised an eyebrow at her drunken state. He had never seen her get this hammered. It was quite funny, she stumbled over her own feet, spilled drinks, apologised profusely and at one point had even thrown someone's chips into the air. He'd had to step in there before she put her foot even further down her throat.

Now she sat there looking at him with an expectant expression. She sighed, grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him out of the booth.

_Ah she wants me to dance_

He shook his head and gently pushed her away. She pouted an crossed her arms at him. Her eyes turned into her infamous puppy dog eyes and he found himself rolling his eyes. He nodded and stood. She made to pull him to the dance floor but he held up a finger. Bulma was puzzled as she saw Vegeta walk towards the DJ booth. A moment later he came back and led her to the dance floor.

They reached the floor just as a new song came on. It was "Miracle" the only song Bulma and Vegeta both liked. They danced together closely, like they used to do. It brought memories flooding back to Bulma. She was the only girl Vegeta had ever willingly danced with and hopefully she was still the only one. They had been so young and carefree then but it all came crashing down around their ears.

_Was that the only time I'd been truly happy? Is it just exaggerated because of recent events?_

Bulma wasn't sure but from the look in Vegetas eyes when she captured them that was his happy time. She could see the longing and memories running through them, passed all that carefully built shield of cold. By the time the song had finished all she could do was turn away in shame. She had broken his heart and in turn she had broken her own.

Smiling slightly she thanked Vegeta for the dance and they made their way off the dance floor. She no longer stumbled as the revelation she had had sobered her up better than a bowl full of raw coffee. They sat back down soon enough and Bulma shivered. She wasn't cold but felt as though someone was watching her.

Scanning the club her eyes settled on a figure in the far corner. The man was staring straight at her and truth be told he was creeping her out. She was brought back to events by Vegeta tapping her on the shoulder. He made the universal signal for 'do you want a drink?' and headed to the bar after she gave a nod. Apparently it was his round.

Settling into the booth's padded seats she sighed. It had been a long few weeks but she was glad she had decided to come out. She smiled but it soon faltered as she spotted the man from earlier walking towards her. His face was in shadow but the figure looked strangely familiar.

**A/N:- Okay that's it for now. I'm sure you can guess who the mysterious figure is. Next one up soon. **

Love you all…..Sinthetic


	7. A Brazen Fool

-1Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter :D I know some of you wanted Yamcha hurt so in this chapter you might get your wish although I'm not promising anything.

Disclaimer:- Me no sodding own so you can't sue me.

**Chapter 7:- A Brazen Fool**

The figure loomed above Bulma and she dared not look up. Her eyes were fixed intently upon the table. There was a napkin to her left a soft drink stain stuck out from underneath it. Her drink was on her right with her baby blue phone in front of her. She reached for it slowly planning on texting Vegeta for a little help because she daren't raise her head. In fact she was scared to move at all but she had to. She had her hand on the phone when the figures hand grabbed hers. She stared at it in disbelief, it was so familiar. She started to shake, a fine tremble ran from her hand to the top of her head and all the way down to her toes. A soft whimper escaped her lips, no.

"Where oh where have you been?" Came the cold, drunken voice that terrified her day in and day out.

No sound escaped her as the voice froze her in place. Even the trembling had stopped.

_Where's Vegeta? Come on Bulma look for him, get his attention. _

She tried desperately to obey her thoughts but only managed a small jerk of the head. Her breathing became shallow and ragged, her heart fluttered in panic.

_He wouldn't would he? Not here in front of witnesses? Would he take her outside?_

"What are you doing here all alone? Where are your friends?" Yamcha asked.

She flicked her head in the direction of the dance floor. She still hadn't looked up but if she had he would see the panic in her face. She was sure he could already feel the threaded, panicky pulse. She didn't want to show him the fear, he was happy enough with the fear that he felt.

She felt him turn slightly to look at the dance floor but he soon turned back to face her. She couldn't see anything but she knew he was smirking. He thought they'd left her on her own and it was a reasonable conclusion. Unfortunately he was slightly smarter than that.

"Where's Vegeta?" He asked, spitting the name like it was a disease.

She didn't move. She was a deer caught in the headlights.

"Is he here?" He tried again.

Still she didn't move. He shook her wrist but realised he wasn't going to get an answer. He had seen him earlier, she was sure of that, so why was he asking where he was? She felt him move again.

_He's looking for him. Why though?_

His wrist had moved just enough for a manoeuvre Vegeta had taught her a while back.

_Okay between thumb and forefinger. Right yes. Smallest part of wrist facing them. Still got phone? Yes okay. Now jerk away._

She pulled her wrist free and attempted to slide away across the booth seat. She got her top half moving away but she wasn't fast enough. A hand clamped down on her right ankle and she was pulled bodily from the booth.

_Maybe he would do it here then. _

She landed with a thump on the floor. People around them had gone quiet as Yamcha knelt down next to her. He was playing her off as a drunken fool, helping his poor girlfriend up. Sorry, she's okay, just had a bit much to drink.

_Bit of an odd fucking position to fall in._

She played along for now. It would get her to her feet after all. The fall had knocked some sense into her and she quickly scanned the room for any sign of Vegeta or someone she knew. She was pulled up and into Yamchas chest. He turned her to face him and she had no choice but to look into his smirking face. He could see the panic in her face now, the whites of her eyes showing, her pupils dilated to pin points in the ocean of blue. His smirk widened into a grin that turned her stomach. She tried to step away but he tightened his grip and started to move towards the door.

_Do something! Do something! Do something!_

She did the only thing she could think of and dropped to her knees. He stopped dead half way to the door. People were laughing and commenting at the sight of a grown woman slumped on the floor with her "boyfriend" trying to get her up.

"Oh my hah look at that woman. How pathetic is that?" A random voice commented.

"Get up!" Yamcha growled "Get up now!"

She planted her weight more firmly and squirmed as he started to drag her. Her skirt was riding up to the point of indecency and she wriggled one hand free to pull it down. She turned her head and smiled in relief. Vegeta was making his way over to them very fast.

He reached them in less than a minute and grabbed Yamchas arm. He wrenched it away from Bulma and helped her stand.

"Leave now" Was all he said

Yamcha shook his head. "Let go of my wife. I'm taking her home."

Vegeta pushed Bulma behind him and used his body as a shield. He was shaking and Bulma could feel it standing so close to him. He was furious, she knew that if he didn't shout he would pummel Yamcha. She was hoping for a shouting match, she didn't want Vegeta to go to jail because of her. No, because of him. He was above that.

"How dare you!" Vegeta snarled "You beat her up, use her for your own means and expect me to let her go with you? Are you demented? You only married her for the money you'd get! Get out of my sight before I make you!"

Yamcha bristled and reached for Bulma. That was his biggest mistake. Vegeta darted forward and landed a punch square on his nose.

Everything stopped, people turned and watched the commotion unfold. Juu appeared on Bulmas left. Vegetas quick movement had thrown her backwards onto her backside. She was helped up as the others arrived. Questions flew backwards and forwards.

"What's going on?"

"What is he doing?"

"Vegeta what's happening?"

"Bulma are you okay? Bulma?"

"Goku stop him!"

Bulma saw everything in slow motion. Vegeta had pinned Yamcha to the floor with his knee and was hitting anything he could lay his hands on. Yamchas face was a bloody mess, his forehead was cut, his nose broken and blood streamed from it like a damn set free. Yamcha was fighting back but it was useless. Vegeta was faster, stronger and had more stamina. They had got to their feet and were circling each other. She saw Goku move in to stop it but he was pushed out of the way by a hand and a shake of the head from Vegeta.

"Goku come on! Don't let him do this!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"He needs to" Came Juus reply "I'll explain everything later but now we need to get Bulma out of here."

"No." Bulma whispered "Not without Vegeta"

Sirens could be heard outside and people started leaving the club as fast as possible but Bulma refused to move anywhere.

"Krillin help me" Juu hissed.

Her hand grabbed Bulmas shoulder and only then did she notice the engagement ring. Bulma smiled but it felt distant and far away. Police moved in to the club and pulled the two men apart. They handcuffed Vegeta and sat him in a booth. Yamcha got medical attention whilst handcuffed and Bulma felt he didn't deserve it.

Someone checked her out for injuries as well but she wasn't paying attention. The others were being taken into different rooms and asked for statements as they hadn't gotten out in time. A police woman sat in front of Bulma and tried to gain her attention.

All Bulma could do was stare at Vegeta. His nose was slightly bloody and his lip was cut, paramedics were fusing over him, trying to find any other injuries. Yamcha was obviously worse for wear and almost unconscious. She stood in a daze and walked over to Vegeta slowly. Kneeling down next to him she enveloped him in a hug to end all hugs.

"I'm sorry" She cried

She felt him shrug as if to say "it's not your fault". He turned his head and breathed in the scent of her hair, planting a small kiss on her neck he pulled away.

"Go give your statement Bulma. I'll be out of here faster if you do."

She nodded and made to move back to the police woman but changed her direction. Walking over to Yamcha she stood over him a blank emotionless look on her face.

"Now you know how it feels." She stated in a monotone.

With more conviction and a slight smirk she left her two cents with him.

"By the way Yamcha. I want a divorce."

**A/N:- That's it for now. Wow I really enjoyed writing that. Haha Yamcha got beat up.**

**Love you all…..Sinthetic**


	8. Jail

Ah this story's nearly done and dusted a few more chapters to go. This is just a kind of filler really, a means to an end and a bit of a set up chapter I think. It's a tad on the short side, gah just read it and enjoy it.

Disclaimer:- If I owned DBZ you wouldn't be reading this, you would be watching it in film format.

**Chapter 8:- Jail**

Bulma sighed as she took a sip of the supposed coffee she had been given. She was sat in one of the stations interrogation rooms, a police officer was across from her, jotting down what she had just told him. She looked around the barren room in boredom and slight annoyance. She had been here for nearly four hours repeating everything she had told the officer. She felt like a broken record.

Vegeta and Yamcha had been put in separate cells to cool off. She considered asking how long Vegeta would be here but last time she did all she got was a vague "as long as it takes". She wanted to go home, she was tired, annoyed and wanted to get Vegeta out of there. She sighed again and cupped her chin in her hand.

"So let me get this straight.." The officer began "He, Mr. Ouiji, was protecting you from your husband, Mr. Moichi, because he wanted to take you home."

"No" Bulma growled in annoyance "Vegeta was protecting me because Yamcha is an abusive bastard."

"Do you have any proof of this abuse?"

"Oh, just a set of bruised, possibly broken ribs and several lacerations and bruises." She huffed.

She was sure she'd said all this before. Either the guy was an idiot or she was just wasting her time because he wasn't listening.

"Hmm okay could I see these injuries?"

Bulma blushed. To see the injuries she'd have to take her top off and she wasn't wearing a bra. It was built in to the top. Nevertheless she nodded.

"On one condition. I want a female officer in here with me. I have to take off my top."

The officer nodded "Very well."

Moving to the door he opened it and stuck his head outside. There was a mumbled conversation and he came back in and sat down. A few minutes later a female officer opened the door and walked in. She closed it behind her resulting in a soft click and a stony silence. The woman looked strict, her hair was up in a severe bun, tightening the already pointed features of her nose and chin. Bulma was not comfortable to say the least.

Bulma steeled herself and took a deep breath. Reaching behind she unclasped the one clasp holding her top on. Before it could fall she grabbed it and covered her breasts the best she could with her arms. Knowing it wouldn't get any better she let her top fall to the floor. The bruises were still there and had turned a sickly yellow colour.

The female officer walked towards Bulma and started to inspect the injuries. She just looked at them at first but soon started touching them. She pressed on one bruise hard and Bulma jumped away.

"OW! What are you crazy? Jeese it's not like I don't feel pain you know!" Bulma shouted.

The officer made no reply and continued to examine her. After a few minutes she looked at the other officer and spoke.

"It seems legit." Her voice was like a crow bar. All steel and sharp edges. "Do you want to press charges against him?"

Bulma looked at the officer like she was stupid.

"Of course I do! I also want a divorce from the creep!" Bulma raged

The woman nodded and handed Bulma her top back.

"We'll have some pictures taken of those injuries down in the lab. For now get dressed." The officer supplied.

Bulma did as she was told and quickly put her top back on. She was almost dying of embarrassment but it had to be done.

For the next three hours she was ferried back and forth between labs, interrogation rooms, coffee machines and prodding police officers. She was tired, hungry, tired, annoyed, tired and wanted to see Vegeta.

"Alright Bulma we're done for now." Another random officer told her "Go home and get some rest."

"Thank you but is there any chance I could see my friend?" She asked nervously.

"Of course. Follow me."

He led her down hallway after hallway until he came to one with metal bars for a door. He unlocked it with a clang. He walked at a brisk pace to the end of the hall, Bulma trailed behind him trying her best to ignore the stares she was getting. Her attire was not the best. He finally stopped at the end sell.

"You have five minutes." The officer informed her.

She nodded her head to show she had heard and walked up to the bars. He left her to an illusion of privacy.

"Vegeta?" She called meekly.

His head lifted from the makeshift bed and he turned slowly. Seeing her his eyes widened in surprise and he walked to his cell bars.

"Bulma. What are you doing here?"

"They just finished with me and I asked to see you." She supplied as an answer.

His brow creased in confusion. It shouldn't have taken that long. As if reading his mind she answered the unvoiced question.

"I had to do a bit more. I pressed charges against Yamcha….for abuse. It took a lot longer than I thought it would."

He nodded in understanding "Good. They'll let me out of here if I meet bail."

"How much?"

"Three thousand." He grimaced, he didn't have that kind of money.

"Alright, I'll give my dad a call I'm sure he can…"

"No Bulma." Vegeta shook his head "I have to do this"

"But…"

"Bulma please you have to understand. I'll only be here until the court date and that won't be long."

Bulma sighed she knew she wouldn't win this argument.

_Stubborn and stupid. Damn you Vegetas pride._

She nodded tears filling her eyes. Holding back a sob she reached for him and cupped his cheek.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked slightly choked.

He smirked and laughed "I'll be fine Bulma. You just take care of yourself, get some sleep. You look like a racoon."

She laughed and wiped a few stray tears from her face. Only he could say that and make it sound okay. Anybody else would be in the process of a severe screaming. He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey! Times up!" The officer shouted.

With one last smile she pulled away and walked out of the jail.

_I'll visit him everyday and bring him nice things._

**A/N:- Gah! Bulma pressed charges. Is this her rid of Yamcha? Wait and see.**

**Love ya….Sinthetic.**


	9. Released

-1Achaaaa! This is another set up chapter and short. There's also more interaction between Bulma and Vegeta. Thanks to the two people who reviewed my last chappy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:- Me no ownage I'm not that clever lol

**Chapter 9 - Released**

Bulma sighed and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. It was encased In a marigold glove and holding a sponge. She had decided to clean after a Monkey (no own) marathon and the boredom that ensued once it had finished. It had been a long day and an even longer month. Vegeta had attended court and been found not guilty which had really lifted an unknown weight off of Bulmas shoulders. The judge had ruled it as defence and Yamcha had been retained until his court date. She had no idea if he was allowed bail but either way she felt liberated, free, released.

She stopped her scrubbing as keys jingled in the lock and the door opened. She pulled off the marigolds with a snap and held them in her hand. Sticking her head around the kitchens door jam she checked who it was and smiled.

"Hey Vegeta! You're back early!"

He grunted in reply and dragged a hand through his spiky hair. He looked stressed and worn out, she'd find out why later.

"So…do you want some dinner? I made some lasagne." She laughed "It's not very good but it's food right."

He didn't say a word, just walked into the kitchen and sat down at the little table.

"So how was work?" She asked as she dished out lasagne "Was Mr. Atoshi on your back again?"

She had moved into Vegetas apartment about two weeks ago. She had gone on one of her many visits to the jail and he had given her his key. At first it was just so she could look after it but she was told to move her things in permanently.

"Is he ever off it?" He grunted his thanks as a plate of Lasagne was placed in front of him and started to eat with gusto. He choked slightly as a burnt piece of pasta jabbed his throat.

"Sorry. I said it wasn't very good."

She sat down and placed a fork full into her mouth. As she chewed the phone rang. She glanced at Vegeta to see if he was going to answer it, he obviously wasn't as he was still eating. She rolled her eyes, hurriedly swallowed the lasagne she was eating and got up to answer the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi. Ouiji residence……..who's calling please?…….Yes, just a moment please."

Placing the phone down Bulma headed back to the kitchen.

"Vegeta the phone's for you. A miss Azuko, she says she's your lawyer."

Vegeta looked up and nodded "She is. What does she want?"

"I…uh…I didn't ask." She admitted slightly embarrassed.

Vegeta sighed and shook his head. Picking up his half full plate he headed to the phone. Bulma watched him for a moment and then went back to her own food.

_I wonder if I'll ever get fully away from Yamcha. Would it help if I stayed with Vegeta or would it be better to leave? He still loves me though. I can't run out on him again, it almost destroyed him last time. I couldn't do it, I have to stay. It's not just his heart that would break._

She finished up her lasagne and washed her plate. Sighing she checked on Vegeta, he was still on the phone and hunched over writing something. His plate was on the floor, wiped clean.

_Bachelors ugh! Such a messy bunch._

She moved forward and grabbed the plate to wash it. He noticed her and smirked. He waved a hand as if to say 'leave it' or 'in a minute'. He murmured a few more 'yeahs' and 'uhuhs' then put the phone down with a resounding click. He growled.

"I hate lawyers. So snivelling and brown nosed."

Bulma giggled and bent down to retrieve the plate. She was stopped as it was whisked away from her sight and Vegeta moved to the kitchen sink. Bulma stood puzzled and followed him at a distance. He turned the tap and water began flowing, he was washing up. Bulma nearly fainted.

**Six months later**

Bulma changed into her pyjamas and slipped between the cool sheets of her bed. It was a cool night and all Bulma wanted to do was sleep. Closing her eyes she felt herself slip into a dreamless sleep.

She was rudely shaken awake and glanced at the clock in annoyance. The digital display flashed a red 12:35am in her eyes.

"Bulma!" Vegeta hissed "Bulma look at me, this is important. Bulma!"

She looked at him sleepily annoyed and tried her best to pay attention.

"Wha.."

"Shhh and listen. I just got off the phone with the police chief." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Yamcha was released on bail an hour ago. His brother paid it, it took him this long to get the money together."

Bulma shot up from her bed, her eyes wide and her breath coming in short uneven gasps.

_No! No! No! No! He'll know I'm here. _

She started to visibly shake and tears formed in her eyes. Vegeta grabbed her gently, trying his best to calm her down, whispering soothing words and occasionally planting kisses on her head. She quieted after a while and he realised she was asleep. All the crying and worry had worn her out. Moving carefully he picked her up and moved to his room. Placing her on the bed gently he lay down next to her and fell asleep.

Bulmas eyelids flickered as she surfaced from sleep. She lay there for a while trying to digest all the new information. This included the fact that she wasn't in her own room, she was however in the right house so that was okay. Moving slowly she got to her feet and realised she was quite thirsty.

_Would I be okay to get a drink of water? Well I'm in a locked house, including windows and cellar door, with a man just waiting for an excuse to use Yamcha as a punching bag…again…in…this…room as a matter of fact._

Bulma blinkedthen giggled.

_Yeah I'll be fine and if not I'll scream real loud._

She tip toed downstairs and to the kitchen. Turning on the tap she waited until the water was cold enough and then filled a glass. Taking a sip she smiled, the water was perfect. She drank it down hungrily and then filled another glass.

_See Bulma everything's fine, you were just being si…_

Everything went black.

Vegeta jerked awake as he heard a crash. Reaching over he felt in the space that Bulma should have been in. It was still warm but conspicuously empty. Swinging his legs around he got out of bed.

_The crash was downstairs. Stupid Onna probably broke a glass or something._

With that thought he slipped into unlaced trainers and headed downstairs. Everything seemed okay and there was the glass, smashed on the floor with water around it. He looked around to ask her why she didn't clean it up and couldn't find her anywhere. Light suddenly dawned…

"Shit!!!" He screamed into the chilly night air.

**A/N: I'm a leaving it there for now. Hope you enjoyed it, I know it was short but my next two chapters will be a lot longer. That I can promise you. Anyway review or I'll send…um…pigsy after you.**

**Love ya…Sinthetic. **


	10. Beginning of the end part 1

Hehe! Another chapter for you people. If you need a reason as to why I'm updating so fast it's due to the fact that I've finished it and just need to make some alterations before I post it. Thank you to all that reviewed hime-futatsu, Elisabpshady, Cilvanti, Musette Fujiwara and Graciegoo27. Yes I did realise that my ending of the last chapter sucked but what can you do about it eh? I had to put something lol.

On with the chapter

Disclaimer:- Me no own okay Toriyama san so no suing me.

**Chapter 10 - Beginning of the end part 1**

It was dark, so very dark., not a speck of light could be seen. Bulma put her hand in front of her face. She knew it was there, after all she could sense it but she couldn't see it. Even the keenest of catty eye sight would be struggling in this. She crawled forwards slowly on hands and knees, feeling in front of her occasionally.

_Come on, come on. Please just give me a wall or a…a chair or something._

Her heart pounded in fear, her blood being pushed around her body at an alarming rate. It was like a never ending echo that drowned out all other sound. A door opened slightly at the other end of the darkness, the thin beam of light enough to make Bulma cover her eyes. After all of that darkness that thin beam of light was like a torch light straight in the eyes. It was blinding. Lowering her hands slowly she let her eyes become accustomed to the light once again. She glanced around, she was in an empty room of some sort.

_I thought it was strange that I couldn't feel anything. Even the floor is ridiculously smooth. It's fucking cold as well!_

She glanced down at the floor wondering why it was so cold. It was marble and obviously very expensive. It looked oddly familiar to her somehow.

_Well whatever the fuck's going on here they have good taste._

She stroked her hands down her pyjama clad arms. It was cold in the room and sitting on a marble floor with bare feet and pyjama shorts did not help at all. She stood slowly, wincing at her cramped legs and moved slowly towards the door. It was easy in bare feet as she didn't make a sound.

_Okay you're at the door now, push it open more and then run like hell._

She pushed the door with all her might and it slammed against the wall. At least she knew there was no one hiding behind it. She moved forwards quickly and glanced up and down the hall she had entered into. It was empty, no guards, no vases, there wasn't even a painting. It was bare and white with marble flooring and it was quiet. A voice from the beginning of time rose up and screamed into her mind.

_Danger! Run! Danger! To quiet! Trap!_

She stopped moving. Was it a trap? She scanned the area yet again. It was the same, empty and creepily barren. She overruled her instincts and stood where she was. Even if she did run where would she run to?

_An echo, there was an echo. It sounded like a, a footstep, maybe, yes. A footstep…Ah!_

Bulma became best friends with her instincts and bolted silently down the corridor. Spotting an alcove she crouched In it and prayed to Kami that she wasn't discovered.

_------------_

Vegeta paced up and down the length of the sofa. He had called everybody and told them Bulma had been taken. They were now sat, trying to think of where she could be and who had taken her.

_That one's obvious. I swear when I get my hands on that scar faced, little dick piece of shit I am going to kill him._

"Vegeta!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"What!?" He snapped back

"Have you any idea where she is?"

"If I knew where she was then I wouldn't be here now would I harpy?" Vegeta snarled.

"No, I suppose not." She admitted opting to ignore the harpy comment "Goku any ideas?"

Gokus eyes came back into focus "Huh! What? Oh sorry Chi-Chi I was thinking."

"About what?" Juu asked, an edge of suspicion and growl in her voice.

Goku being Goku of course just had to answer "Well…..um…..Krillin and Juus wedding actually. I was thinking about that abandoned place on Caloths Hill. I went to see it with Bulma and it's really posh."

The group stared in disbelief.

"Anyway I was thinking we could use it for the reception or something. Bulma wanted it for hers but Yamcha didn't and there was a big argument, but you probably didn't need to know that." He finished

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to scream at Goku for being an idiot but Vegeta got there first.

"What kind of argument?" He asked quietly.

"Oh a big one Vegeta. They were screaming at each other but Bulma won out and they rented it for the day, before it was abandoned of course. You remember guys! It had marble floors and everything."

Vegeta frowned as he started his pacing again, it really helped him think.

_It's out of the way, about ten miles from here. It's abandoned now a days and secluded, no chance of being over heard. It would be a good choice but…….of course! He's ending it where it started._

"Cue ball get the car. Kakarott come with me." Vegeta hissed in a voice that could not be disobeyed.

The girls got up to follow and Vegeta glared at them. They glared back.

"Call the police and explain what's happening and why" He looked pointedly at Juu "Tell them we're at the old mansion on Caloths Hill and tell them to send some people up there. If we can't get her out of there then at least the police can."

Juu nodded and pulled Chi-Chi towards the phone before any protest could be made. Vegeta raced out of the door and the car roared down the street a matter of seconds later.

-------------------

Closer and closer came the footsteps as Bulma cowered in the alcove.

_What if he sees me? What if I tackled him when he gets close enough? What if it's not Yamcha? What if it's my rescuer?_

She fought to keep her breathing steady and quiet. She was sure that whoever this person was could hear her.

_Does anybody know I'm here? Probably not. Can I get out of here alive? Probably not. Can I put up a fight even if I loose? Hell yes! I will make him pay._

She crouched into a better position as the figure approached. She saw one foot and then another. She looked up at Yamcha, careful not to make any sound, years of suppressed rage welled up from the pit of Bulmas stomach and she pounced. He went down with a yell and a thud. She had time to note his appearance. Sallow cheeks, sunken eyes and stubble made his scars stand out and him seem fiercer. She delivered a swift knee to his more delicate areas and the flimsy grip he had acquired fell away. Bulma leapt to her feet and ran in a random direction. Small moans of pain and outrage followed her down the corridor.

The car and its occupants skidded to a halt in the gravel driveway of the mansion. There were already four other cars spread around the entrance. Vegeta did some quick calculations.

"Great" Vegeta huffed "Between four and twenty people in there minus Bulma."

"Let's pray that it's four Vegeta." Krillin added as he said a silent prayer.

They got out of the car and shut the car doors. The noise seemed louder, more exaggerated in the silence and the crunch of the gravel under their feet sounded almost supernatural. They moved to the front door and tried the handle. It opened silently as Vegeta and Goku pushed the two doors back as far as they would go. There was a thud, some mild cursing and a clatter. Vegeta peered around his door cautiously and K.O'd the currently dazed guard. Goku had apparently done the same. Vegeta sniffed and silently closed the doors.

"Let's go. Krillin go right, Kakarott go left." Vegeta instructed.

"But.."

"He's taking the middle Goku."

They set off. One looking extremely angry.

--------------------------

She ran but the footsteps just seemed to get closer. She was tired. Her feet dragging, her breath coming in short sharp gasps. She knew she had to keep going but the place was like a maze. Her legs were giving out and exhaustion was setting in.

_Damn these stupid fucking corridors. Give me a room or a way out for Kamis sake! Is that to much to ask?_

She forced herself onwards as she turned into a new corridor and spotted a door. She raced towards it and wrenched it open. She soon wished that she hadn't. Two men sat at a small table playing cards. They looked up as Bulma pulled the door open and everything about them screamed muscle. Even though they were sat down they were still intimidating. Muscles bulged under tight black t-shirts and the guns they wore were camouflaged against the dark material. Their faces were stern and calculating and for some reason slightly tattooed. One of them looked as though he had been hit in the nose to many times with a kettle. It was squashed across his face and had obviously been broken at one time. The other man looked plain compared to his friend. No tattoos or distinguishing features and his face was just a face, not something you'd easily remember. They stood up, Bulma turned and stumbled again down the corridor.

_Why the muscle? Why the guns? Why the hell has he got me here anyway? Enough with the questions just….huh?_

She glanced behind her to make sure the coast was clear and slowed to a walk.

_No I'm hearing things I must be…no wait._

"Bulma!" The voice was a whisper now and moving further away.

"Vegeta?" She quavered, voice shaking slightly.

It was getting further and further away as she stood on the spot. She was aware that it could be a trap but she ran towards it anyway. It was her only hope at the moment.

**A/N:- Did you enjoy that? I know I did. For some reason it was fun to write and it wasn't a struggle, it just flowed. Anyway review and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Love you all…..Sinthetic. **


	11. Beginning of the end part 2

-1Well this is it the last chapter. Thanks to all those that reviewed my previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this, I know I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer:- For the last time for this story. I do not own DBZ or any of its characters they belong to Akira Toriyama. I do however love it!

**Chapter 11 - Beginning of the end part 2**

Vegeta wandered through the maze of corridors. Occasionally he would call Bulmas name in hope she would answer. So far it had been futile but Goku and Krillin were checking other areas, hopefully they would find something. He was however becoming increasingly frustrated. He'd opened doors and traipsed through corridors for about an hour now and every second of that hour he had heard nothing. There wasn't even any sound from the front of the building which he had passed a few times after getting lost and doubling back. This meant they were still alone, there was at present no sign of police backup. They didn't really need it but Vegeta had asked for it purely so they could stop him murdering Yamcha. Sighing he called Bulmas name.

He turned as he heard hurried footsteps heading his way. A man rounded the corner and attacked Vegeta. The fight was over in record time, truth be told it wasn't even a fight. The man had charged Vegeta and Vegeta had used the mans own momentum to spin him head first into a wall. His skull had split with a sickening crack. Vegeta looked down at the man and took the gun from its holster. He checked the safety and then pocketed it. He wandered off In a general direction, indifferent to the mans fate. All he had seen was a squashed nose in any case. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"BULMA!" He growled at the lack of reply.

_Maybe she can't reply, maybe you're just drawing unwanted attention to yourself. Or maybe this shouting is putting Bulma in more danger. You didn't think of that did you? _

No, he didn't think of that and took the time to give himself a mental slap. If anything happened because he was shouting he would never forgive himself. He continued down the hall in silence, his footsteps the only sound. He said a brief prayer to Kami that he or one of the others found her in time.

------------------------------

Bulma frowned. Whoever was calling her name had stopped. Her anger rose.

"Shout you bastard!" she screamed.

She regretted it a moment later as Yamcha rounded the corner.

"Who are you shouting for?" He hissed "Are you hoping for your flame haired knight? Well good luck. I suppose the men I hired will be having some fun with him, maybe I'll leave the same fate for you."

Bulma was trembling but not in fear it was in anger. How did he become this sick?

"Arrrgh!" Bulma shouted determined to put up a fight "You…you fucking bastard! You shit spewing, camel humping, sadistic, mother fucking son of a bitch! How dare you!"

Yamcha looked shocked, mouth open and eyes wide, he hadn't expected her to put up this much of a fight. He thought he had her subdued, under control and unable to fight back.

"Why have you got me here!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Kami I wish I'd never married you, I should have just stayed with Vegeta and married the man I love but NO! You convinced me I'd be happier away from him, sure he never showed much emotion but at least he didn't kick the crap out of me for his own AMUSEMENT!!" She sniffed and thought for a second "The sex was better to!"

Yamcha was furious, he had gone through all this trouble. He put up with her for seven years and then got her here and she had the audacity to shout at him. He lunged for her.

-------------------------

Vegeta raced down the corridor as he heard the shouting. Bulma was really letting rip into some poor sap. He was hoping it wasn't Yamcha but either way the shouting would certainly attract him if it wasn't him. He started to be able to make out a few words as he got closer. It was Yamcha she was shouting at. He sped up and spotted Goku as he turned a corner. He was running towards the noise as well a determined look on his face. They screeched to a halt as a tirade of armed men blocked their way.

_We either go around or through. _

The decision was made as a man to the right let out a strangled cry and hit the floor. The other men ignored it but Vegeta looked to see Krillin step over the mans prone figure.

_I guess we go through._

He smirked and charged the men, Goku right behind him.

-------------------------

Bulma squealed and dodged out of Yamchas reach. It was close but she set off running again before he had time to see which way she went. She ran faster than she thought she could and raced around corner after corner. She stopped suddenly as she nearly ran into what could only be described as a melee. Bodies flew and random gun bursts could be heard.

_I have to get through. _She stepped forward _I'm going to get shot! Kami protect me._

She stood on the edge of the melee and took a deep breath. She moved forward but was promptly pulled back. She swung around, palm open to deliver a slap. It was stopped and she looked up to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Vegeta! You came for me!"

He nodded and released his grip on her slapping arm, the other he held firmly but gently.

"You need to get out of here" He whispered.

She shook her head as the fighting slowed behind her. Eventually it stopped and she turned to see Goku and Krillin stood in the middle of the hall. She gave a dazzling smile to her rescuers and had a good look at all of them. They were all dishevelled, ripped clothes, cuts, bruises and blood. Krillin even had a tooth missing and Vegeta had a bullet graze on his upper arm. She touched the wound gingerly as tears welled in her eyes. She held them back as much as she could.

"Bulma" Vegeta said softly "We need to go."

She shook her head again and tore a strip of cloth off of her pyjama top. She tore a bit high and exposed the bottom of her sports bra. _Good thing I wear a sports bra to bed. _She wrapped the cloth tightly around Vegetas wound and tied it.

"How touching" A voice sneered from the end of the hall "I see my men didn't hold up to much. It's a shame but they were expendable."

Vegeta pushed Bulma behind him and stood facing a wide eyed, crazy looking Yamcha. He looked totally different to the healthy man they knew and Vegeta, though he'd never admit it, was slightly creaped out. Jail had not been friendly to him at all.

"Bulma come on we got to go." Goku coaxed as he tried to pull her away from Vegeta.

She clung to him tighter and refused to move.

"He's going to have to fight Bulma. You need to get out of the way." Krillin whistled as he spoke, the missing tooth making him sound strange to Bulma.

She still held on tight to Vegeta and refused stubbornly to move away. Vegeta gently took her arm from around his waist and pushed it behind him. He spoke never once taking his eyes off Yamcha.

"Bulma listen to me. You need to get out of here. Go with Kakarott and Krillin, they'll look after you."

"No!.."

"Don't argue this time. Bulma, little one, I need you safe right now. Go with them…please."

He pushed her backwards gently, his hand on her midriff. Goku pulled her back to a safer distance and started to leave the area. She turned in Gokus grasp.

"Be safe" She whispered.

She didn't know if Vegeta had heard her or not but once she rounded the corner there were two sets of shouts and a thud. Goku picked her up bridal style and ran the rest of the way to safety.

-------------------------

They charged at each other. Punching, kicking, dodging and blocking. Vegeta threw Yamcha into a wall with a shout of pure rage. He was up quickly though and attacked Vegeta in a frenzy. "She's mine" He hissed and Vegeta punched him in the nose. It burst like an over ripe fruit and Yamcha backed up, breathing through his mouth. His craziness seemed to have leant him strength as he wasn't as hurt as he should have been. Yamcha wiped the blood from his mouth in order to breath better and Vegeta kicked him in the abdomen. Blood flew from Yamchas mouth and he collapsed into a coughing fit. The punch Vegeta aimed was blocked and Yamcha delivered a few good hits sending the gun flying from Vegetas pocket. Vegeta growled and regained the upper hand. He pummelled Yamcha, hitting every piece of body he could find. He doubled his efforts as a flash of Bulmas scared face entered his mind. He remembered holding her the previous night when she cried in his arms, terrified. He had failed to protect her then but now, now he would avenge her. He screamed wordlessly as he smashed his fist into Yamchas chest repeatedly. He heard a crack and moved onto the face but he was pushed off roughly. A plain faced man stood above Yamcha, pointing a gun at Vegeta.

He looked to Yamcha to see the gun he had dropped held firmly in his left hand. He was struggling to breathe but seemed determined as hell. Vegeta shifted to his knees.

"Don't fucking move" Yamcha growled, low and dangerous.

The plain faced man wasn't saying anything, just watching. His gun held loosely at his side. He looked almost disgusted and then he lifted his gun and pointed it at Yamcha.

"Drop it!" His voice was full of authority but Yamcha ignored him. "I said drop it!"

"No" Yamcha hissed and began to pull the trigger.

A shot resounded through the halls and Vegeta covered his ears. After a moment he looked up and checked himself, he wasn't shot. He looked over at Yamcha to see him slumped on the floor, blood pooled in a circle around him. The plain faced man walked over to him as police burst into the corridor.

"Mr. Ouiji. My name is Detective Ramirez. I was assigned to this case when we heard some rumours about a kidnapping."

"Why didn't you stop it?" Vegeta asked anger rising.

"When we heard the rumours it was to late to stop it so we or more accurately I infiltrated and got myself hired as a guard."

"Well you did a shit job!" Vegeta shouted as he rose to his feet.

"Mr. Ouiji…Mr."

Vegeta walked away and found his way out of the mansion. If he'd have stayed he would have hit the Detective and been up on assault charges.

He scanned the outside area, looking for Bulma. There she was, her face tear streaked and worried, being talked to by a paramedic. Her head rose as she heard footsteps. He smirked at her as she ran forward and flung her arms around his neck, fresh tears cascading down her face. He gathered her up in his arms and swore there and then never to let her go again.

He let her down gently but kept hold of her shoulders. He stared into her eyes after scanning her for injuries. She smiled and it lit up her face.

"You always used to look at me like that." She noted "I've missed it."

He shook his head and smirked "You just didn't look hard enough."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Standing on tip toe she reached up and kissed him. He deepened it and they stood there for five minutes in their own little world.

--------------------------

Goku and Krillin looked on from the ambulance they were forced into.

"I guess they're back together then." Krillin whistled.

"Yeah" Goku nodded and then brightened up "I wonder if they'll have kids"

**A/N:- Oh my God! That's it it's finished. I feel so sad and yet so proud. Let me know how you guys liked it. Review.**

**Love you all…..Sinthetic**


End file.
